


packing

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Tumblr prompts and ficlets [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts





	packing

“Moba jam, my dear? They’ll have replicators; I’m sure.”

“Bajoran food isn’t very popular yet, and I don’t know if I’d get the specs right. Miles says plum is close enough, but I don’t think so.” Julian continued rolling his shirts the way Garak had shown him. “Anyway, I’ll want something from home.”

“You’re headed to Earth, love.”

“Earth hasn’t been home for a very long time.” Garak busied himself with straightening the already straight tchotchkes on their shelf. “I’m sorry, Elim. The irony doesn’t escape me. At least you won’t have to worry about Earth having a pull on me when we’re finally able to go to Cardassia.”

“Please don’t tempt fate.”

“I thought Cardassians didn’t believe in fate.”

“We don’t, but if there were a capricious force waiting to wreck humanoid plans, your insufferable optimism would be sure to trigger it.”

“You love my optimism, admit it.” Julian took out several shirts in an attempt to make more room. “Hey! Why is Kukalaka in here?”

“Someone needs to watch over you while you’re gone.”

Julian walked over to Garak and folded him in an embrace. “I’m going to miss you too, love.”


End file.
